Heavy Rain
by ThatPersonWithTheFace
Summary: "It hurt to know that I've been here for fourteen years, never seeing someone else my age. I never left the house. I had no reason to. It was obvious that no one wanted me. If someone wanted me, I would've been adopted years ago." Eventual Kogan slash.
1. Chapter 1

**So, for those of you who know me already, you should know that I've been mentioning a new story! Well, here it is:) I'm gonna warn you now though, there's a ridiculous amount of OCs. 9, to be exact. I mean, its a story about an orphanage. I kinda need people to live there, right? I swear they don't play a big part in the story. They're just sorta...there.**

**Anyway! This is why The Dark Side of The Moon is taking so long to update! Btw, I swear that'll be updated soon!**

**Enjoy the new story;)**

* * *

><p>Heavy Rain<p>

* * *

><p>(Logan's P.O.V.)<p>

I can't remember a time where I wasn't always alone. They show me pictures of a baby and his parents. A boy with short brown hair and a smile permanently etched onto his flawless face. They say its me, but I think they must be lying. I can't remember ever being that happy.

My entire family died in a plane crash. It was a private plane. They were going on a vacation, a family reunion if you will. I was too young to go. I was the only Mitchell left.

You see, my family was loaded. We had millions. Apparently I spent the first two years of my life in a mansion. Not like where I am now, but a huge, comfortable mansion.

Yes, I'm living in a mansion. I wish I wasn't. This mansion? It's an orphanage. Or at least that's what they call it. I think its hell.

Imagine the houses they use in horror movies. The ones down long winding roads in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by old, overgrown forests. A large gothic style fence lined the edges of the property. I think they're trying to keep us trapped, not to protect us.

I know I feel trapped, staring out of my seventh story window. My room, if you could even call it that, was practically in the attic. I've been here the longest, I get the worst room. Wouldn't you think it'd be the other way around? It wasn't. The reason this place is still running is because the kids that get adopted the fastest live a pretty good life. They get the large rooms with the king sized beds. I'm surprised any even want to leave.

I know I'd want to.

When you've over extended your stay, you're sent to the other rooms. You're downgraded for being an inconvenience. The new arrivals take your old rooms. You move up another floor.

Over the years, I managed to make it all the way to the top. All the way to the attic. There was a door leading to a large roof balcony, but I didn't go out there. I was afraid of heights. Heights killed my family. Heights ruined my life.

I suppose I could've just moved down a floor. It's not like the house was full. I just didn't want to have to pack up my stuff. Even if it meant escaping my attic-like room. I liked the seclusion it offered. I liked being alone.

My rusty mattress creaked under me as I stood up. It was 7:00. Dinner was starting.

"Hey, Logan!" Kyle, a little blonde eight year old said, passing me on the stairs. He's been living here for half his life, earning himself a room on the sixth floor. People don't tend to stay here long. Lucky me, right?

"Hey, Kyle," I said, smirking at him. I was like his older brother. When I turn eighteen, I don't know if I could just leave him here. Hell, maybe I'll adopt him.

"Have you seen Sam?" He asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to look up at me. We were only on the fifth floor. Four more flights to go.

I shrugged. "I don't know, little man. I think she was outside by the lake," I loved the lake. It was just outside of sight and surrounded by trees. It was peaceful. It made me feel okay about being alone.

Kyle smiled. "After dinner I'm gonna ask her to pass the football with me. She's into that stuff, right?"

Sam was the new girl. At just nine years old, she was abandoned by her mom. Her dad died last year overseas at war. She was a tomboy, if anything. I think she got it from her dad. Her shoulder length brown hair was always pulled up in a loose ponytail. Her short bangs dangling in front of her face.

I smiled at Kyle. "Yeah, I think she'll like it,"

After a few minutes, we finally made it down to the first floor. My legs were used to the workout by now. As you can imagine, we were all in pretty good shape. Maybe we should get an elevator...

"Logan, help me get the plates,"

I sighed. Mrs. Kratchman was the elderly woman who ran the orphanage. Mr. Kratchman...well, no one knows what happened to him. All we know is that its just us, a huge old house, and a cranky old woman who hates kids.

I've never taken a liking to her. I don't think she likes me much either. I was the oldest person here, being sixteen. She's been the closest thing I've ever had to family, and she ignored me. That made me despise her more. I know I keep to myself, but fourteen years and you can't show me the slightest amount of compassion? Come on, have a heart.

I walked into the kitchen after her, picking up a pile of plates. I've memorized every flaw and crack on their surfaces over the years. They were all ancient. I've used them forever.

"Hurry up, boy. Don't let your laziness starve the rest of us," Mrs. Kratchman snapped, exiting the room with a large pot. It surprised me that her weak arms could support it.

My feet dragged me out to the dining room. A huge table spanned across the middle of the room. Half of the chairs were filled. All of them were opposite of Mrs. Kratchman.

I sat down at the head of the table on the kids side. I could see Mrs. Kratchman sneer at me. It wasn't my fault the kids liked me more. I actually took care of them. I loved them individually. Maybe if she took some time out of her 'busy schedule' they would like her more.

I set the plates in front of each of them, earning polite 'thank you's. I looked up, confused. There was an extra plate.

Sam silently walked into the room, slipping into a chair. She was sitting in between our group and Mrs. Kratchman. I walked over, handing her the last plate.

"Sam, why don't you come sit next to me?" I asked, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. She tensed for a moment, then relaxed and nodded her head.

I pulled her chair out and walked her to the end of the table, placing her plate at the empty chair next to mine. Kyle must've moved over. He usually sat next to me.

"Logan," Mrs. Kratchman glared, motioning to the steaming pot in the middle of the table. I sighed, serving it to everyone. Looks like another one of those beef stew kind of days.

"Too much, Logie," A small voice said after I took my seat. I looked down to the left to see an adorable set of brown eyes staring at mine. They belonged to Katie, a little four year old girl who got here a few months ago. She was taken by social services. Her parents never abused her, she just wasn't living in a child friendly environment.

I smirked, scooping some of the contents of her plate back into the pot. If anyone could make me smile, it was here. Or Kyle. Or any other kid here. Too bad they would all leave eventually. I was stuck here. Who would adopt a sixteen year old?

Sitting next to Katie was Dominic. He was six and has been here for three months, about the same time as Katie. Next to him sat Melody. She was seven, here for six months. I think she has a crush on Kyle, but she's pretty shy. After her sat Ryan, an eleven year old. He's been here for a little over half a year. Rumor has it that a family is looking to adopt him. Lucky bastard.

I looked down to my right, being finished with the left row. Sam picked at her food, moving it around her plate with her dull fork. Kyle, who was next to her, was staring intently at the side of her face. Next to him sat Rachel, a quiet twelve year old who loved horses. She's only been here for three months. Braden, the relaxed fourteen year old, sat next to her. He was the closest to my age, but kept to himself like the rest of us. He's been here for about a year.

The phone rang loudly, echoing through the huge house. I flinched, being kicked out of my silent thoughts. Mrs. Kratchman slid out of her chair, walking to the other room to answer the phone. The rest of us finished eating quietly.

* * *

><p>Sam was being moved to another room. One on the third floor. Kyle was happy. She was moving closer to him.<p>

No one thought into it besides me. Her moving only ment one thing.

There was a new kid coming.

I didn't know what to expect. Maybe another little kid, someone else to absorb the majority of my time. The kids were probably the only think keeping me sane. If it wasn't for them, I'd have nothing to occupy myself with.

_Maybe its someone my age._ I shook my head, dismissing the thought. _That's stupid. Don't get your hopes up like that._

It hurt to know that I've been here for fourteen years, never seeing someone else my age. I never left the house. I had no reason to. It was obvious that no one wanted me. Not even Mrs. Kratchman, and it was her job.

If someone wanted me, I would've been adopted years ago.

I wouldn't be locked up in this god forsaken house.

A black Lincoln town car drove up the long gravel driveway. I could tell it belonged to social services. Who shows up in a Lincoln? Oh, right. That could've been me if my parents never died.

The car stopped in front of the door. I extended my neck, trying to get a better view from my seventh story window. Rain was falling heavily, blurring my view.

_Wow. What a great introduction to your future home, kid. Welcome to hell._

I saw a sliver of blonde hair before a large black umbrella appeared above it. I wondered it the weather was reflecting their mood. I know it would've if that was me.

The sound of the door creaking open echoed throughout the house. The car pulled out of the driveway, leaving the poor blonde to face this by themselves. What a nice social services person!

I decided to greet the newcomer. My feet carried me down the flights of stairs leading to the first floor. All of the rooms were empty. I guess the kids all beat me to it.

"-just like Logan!" I heard Kyle say excitedly. My eyebrows came together in confusion. Why were they talking about me?

I saw them all surrounding the poor new person. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to mind the attention.

"Speak of the devil," Braden said, turning towards me. The rest of them turned to look at me, revealing the newcomer.

The person slowly looked up from the ground, meeting my eyes. "Hi,"

_Oh my god_. It was a guy. He was my age, I could tell. His long dirty blonde hair was damp from the rain, along with the long black coat covering him. His bottle green eyes stared into mine. Mine widened in shock. _Oh my god._

"I'm Kendall. You must be Logan,"

* * *

><p><strong>A new story has been born! I will love you forever if you tell me what you think! So, review already! Haha:)<strong>

**I got this idea while playing The Sims 3. If you've played it, you should know where the Goth's live, right? The house inspired me. Except, you know, it isn't seven stories tall. Psh, minor details. **

**School's almost over and my final exams are all being shoveled down our throats! Yes, shoveled. Down our throats. In fact, I have an exam tomorrow. And it's midnight. Ah, that so defines my life. Uploading a story before studying...**

**Anyway, I love you all.**

**Review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHOOL IS OVER! I am no longer a slave to my teachers. FREEDOM! Wanna know what sucks? Today was my first day of summer and I spent it MOVING. MOVING! Ugh. Let the fun begin. The minute I feel like I'm free (like a second ago when I was yelling 'FREEDOM!'), something else comes up. Don't hate me for never updating! Sometimes I'm too busy, sometimes I'm too lazy. It's like, theres no 'in between' anymore.**

**By the way, Kendall's story? It's based off of what happened to one of my friends. She lives with her aunt and uncle though:/ So...I guess this chapter is dedicated to my friend Kristina! (Who's username will be kept confidential due to the fact that hey, this is kinda private stuff here!) Love ya, Kristina:)**

**ANYWAY (Is it true that I always say that?), heres an update. An awesome update. (Haaa...no. Im not happy with this chapter)**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>(Logan's P.O.V.)<p>

Kendall Knight. That was his name. He was 15, just a year younger than me. His parents were dead, his family members lost contact with him years ago, and he was officially an orphan. His dad died when he was two in a car acident. His mom died a week ago due to breast cancer. This is pretty depressing, right? Then answer this: Why is Kendall Knight so happy?

I glanced up at him from my swing, an old piece of wood tied to the ancient limbs of an oak tree in the back yard. This swing was practically new when I first got here. It was comforting, fimiliar. Just like the lake. Just like Kyle, who was passing the football with Sam. _Maybe just like Kendall?_ I shook off the thought. Kendall was the perfect kid. Surely, he'd be out of here in a week. Two, tops.

He was currently lying on an old blanket, watching the clouds roll past. I guess it's peaceful for him? I've never understood why someone would just stare at the clouds. Then again, I sit around staring at random things. Like right now, staring at Kendall.

A smile slowly formed on his lips as more clouds rolled in. I moved my gaze from him to them, still wondering why he was so happy. I've been here for about as long as he's been alive. There's nothing happy about those clouds. All they did was remind me of how lonely I was, appearing in my life and then slowly drifting away. Just like how everyone always does.

"You know, you should go talk to him," A voice came from behind me. I flinched. Normally, I would've calmly turned around to respond, but not this time. It wasn't because I was caught off guard, but because of who the voice belonged to.

"Melody?" I asked, spinning the swing around to face her. Auburn curls sat on top of her cute, seven year old face. She watched me timidly. "You should go talk to him. He's been here for a few days and you haven't even said a word to eachother. It's weird for you,"

I smirked at her. "You know me so well, don't you sweety? Fine, I'll go talk to him...but you have to promise me you'll talk to Kyle,"

Shock flashed across her face, followed by confusion. Finally, she frowned at me. "B-but I can't. He's playing with Sam,"

"Later then, okay?" She nodded, slowly turning to walk back to the house with a small smile on her face. A smile of my own appeared on my face as I lifted my feet from the ground, letting the swing right itself. I was facing Kendall again, watching his calm expression.

Melody was right. Why did I put off talking to him? I always get to know the new kids.

I pushed myself off of the old swing, walking towards Kendall. "Hey, may I join you?"

Kendall glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Finally decided to come over?"

I felt myself blush. Did he know I was staring? I cleared my throat, deciding to sit next to him. "I guess so,"

Kendall moved over, giving me more room. I cautiously put my arms behind my head and extended my legs, just like he was doing. The clouds continued rolling above us, occasionally giving us shade from the sun. We sat quietly for a few minutes enjoying the comfortable silence. Kendall was the first one to break it. "I hear you've been here the longest?"

I nodded even though he might not have seen me do it. "Fourteen years is kind of a big deal, right?"

Kendall rolled his head towards me, eyes wide. "You've been here that long? Why?"

I swallowed. I really didn't want to talk to him about myself. These new comers talks were for me to get to know the new kids. No one really knew much about me. Not even Kyle.

"Why are you watching the clouds?" I said after a moment, changing the subject.

Kendall continued to stare at me as I gazed at the sky, obviously ignoring him. Finally, he resumed watching the clouds. "I know my real family is up there somewhere. In heaven, I mean. They were always really into church, or at least my mom was. I dont remember if my dad was into it, but people say he was. I just hope they're happy up there with Jesus,"

Now it was my turn to stare at him. "...Do you think that only religious people get into heaven?"

He turned to look me in the eye. "I hope not. I'm not very religious. I wish I was now, though. Going to church would've given me more time to hang out with my mom,"

I smirked at him. "Neither am I, nor were my parents. I dont remember them, but I know we never went to church. I want them to be happy. They saved me, whether they know that or not,"

"How'd they do that?"

_Oh shoot._ I guess I walked right into that one. Telling his how would reveal what happened to me. I guess I could explain it without revealing my abandonment issues. "They didn't take me on the anual family reunion. They got a private jet every year and flew somewhere awesome. Something happened. They crashed. They all died. I never got a dime from the rich son of a bitches," I joked. My issues were avoided. _For now..._

Kendall laughed, making my smirk widen. "Well aren't you greedy? You're family died, you jerk,"

My smirk died down a little. I knew he was just joking around with me, but that didnt mean it didnt sting. "I never knew my family. It's like I never had one at all,"

Kendall's face became serious. "I guess that makes it easier then, right? Not knowing them?"

I shrugged. "I guess. You're taking you're parents' deaths pretty well, aren't you?"

"Eh, I has years to prepare for that moment. When it happened, it just blended in with the rest of my thoughts and dreams about it. I was ready, and she knew it. I think thats why she finally let go,"

I was about to reply when a football collided with my face. "Hey!" I shouted, glaring at Kyle and Sam. They were laughing like crazy, eventually falling to the ground. Kyle was clutching his stomach while Sam had her hand over her mouth. My hate filled glare softened as a smile broke out on my face. They were so cute sometimes.

"You're like they're older brother, aren't you?" Kendall asked as I started stood up. I reached down, grasping his hand to help him up. A spark shot through us where out skin touched. We both gasped and jerked our hands backwards. Kendall was eyeing his hand, just like how I was eyeing mine. I slowly offered him my hand again. This time, he graped it tightly and pulled himself to his feet. There was still a shock, but we ignored it. _It's probably because of this stupid old blanket._

"Wanna know how you get to my status of 'big brother'?" I asked Kendall once he was standing. He nodded at me. I turned to face Kyle and Sam, who were still both laughing. I smiled evily at them. Sam didn't notice, but Kyle caught on.

"S-Sam?" Kyle studdered out, no longer laughing. Sam's laughter died down as she turned to him. "Yeah?" I took a step forward, Kendall mirroring my actions. Kyle tensed and grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her, scrambling to get away. "RUN!"

Kendall and I raced after them, catching them easily. Sam and Kyle collapsed easily under us. I attacked both of them by tickling their sides.

"L-Logan stop!" Sam begged, squirming. "Logie!" Kyle shreiked, trying to block my hands. Eventually Kendall joined in, engulfing everything around us in the sound of childrens' laughter.

_He's not that bad._ I smiled to myself, watching Kendall with the kids. _No, he's not that bad at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Blah. Short chapter. Thought I'd familiarize you with some of the characters first. Hey, its an update, right? Boaring authors note, I know, but its 3:45 in the A-freakin-M. Ive got an entire houses worth of furniture to move tomorrow! Wish me luck.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Note

Dear readers,

Jack- Jacklyn- ThatPersonWithTheFace (whatever you want to call her) was recently in a really bad car accident. She wanted me to post this on her stories so that you'd all know shes not just abandoning them or something like that...even though apparently some people take forever (so she tells me haha). She's doing okay, she's just been in the hospital for a while. As soon as shes out, she'll start updating again.

By the way- she said that when shes better, she'll remove these notes and continue writing like usual. She just wanted you guys to know what was going on.

If you want to know about her condition or anything, just review or message her. I'll keep her updated:)

Thanks for the support!

-Brandon (Jack's amazing brother)


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay- Im back! Hello world(:**

**I know I've had FOREVER to work on this chapter, but I didnt. Im not exactly that proud of it, either. Eh.**

**Anyway! Thanks to everyone who supported me while I was in the hospital! All your messages really meant a lot(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing I didn't believe in, it was fairytales.<p>

There was this constant illusion created by them. Yes, your life sucks NOW. But just wait! Your prince will sweep you off your feet any minute...wait for it!...Yeah. Tick tock, fairytales. Where's my prince? My knight in shining armour? My happiness?

When I was little, the older kids would read me stories before I went to bed. There were tales filled of heroism, courage, and most importantly; love. I learned something as I grew up, though. Love? As in true love? It's an illusion. No one is truly happy with their love life. I mean, come on. If you're told that your marriage should be perfect and it clearly isn't, aren't you going to stay up late at night wondering what the hell you're doing wrong? Your pursuit of happiness would actually destroy the little happiness you had left. You'd eventually go insane.

The thing that always got me was that every fairytale starts off with a character with a broken family. Sometimes they were missing a mom or a dad, sometimes they lived with their grandparents. Some were even orphans.

My childhood years were always filled with fantasies of being rescued like they were in the stories. Taken away from this horrible place they called an orphanage. I wanted freedom. I wanted to be adopted, let alone whisked away on the back of a mighty steed. I wanted a real family.

Little did I know that I'd get to wait until I turned eighteen to leave. No one ever adopted me, obviously. I couldn't find out what was wrong with me, but something apparently stopped every family from ever loving me. "One more year," I mumbled.

"One more year of what?" a voice came from behind me. I jumpped, spinning around to face my intruder. I was in my bedroom. No one ever came up here.

Except Kendall, apparently. Who was standing in my doorway.

"AA. What else?" I asked, standing up from my bed. "What are you doing up here?"

Kendall shoved himself off the wall he was leaning against. "The question is, what are you doing up here? This isnt a room. It's the attic,"

I crossed my arms. "Last I checked, it was a room. My room. I would appreciate it if you left,"

Kendall and I hadn't talked since our time on the blanket. We bonded, sure, but I had a sneaking suspicion he was replacing me. I'd look out my window to see him pushing Katie on my swing, playing tag with Kyle and Sam, hanging out with Braden. Did they like him more than me? I shook the thought out of my head.

Kendall shrugged and slowly turned around to leave, stopping when he was facing the door to my roof. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing!" I exclaimed, jumping in between him and the door. I've never been up there. Since the day I got moved to this room, no one has been up there. If you didn't quite catch that, the roof has been empty for a little under three years.

I looked over at Kendall. "It's not that bad, is it?" He questioned.

"I guess its not really bad...its just that-" I breathed out, eyeing the old door. In my mind, it was evil. To everyone else, it was just another door. To Kendall? It was something he desperatly needed to see behind.

"-If its not bad, why not open it?" Kendall said with a pout. His wide eyes were almost good enough to make me give it. Almost.

"You're almost as good as Katie," I said with a smirk. Kendall frowned. "Just open the door, Logie,"

Yes, Kendall figured out my nickname. It wasn't like it was an unknown thing or anything, I was just a little shocked. Only the little kids called me Logie. I thought it was cute then, but this was just adorable. Something inside of me wished he'd keep calling me that.

Have you ever been told not to take a cookie from the cookie jar? The thought of even having a cookie plagues your mind. You devise plans on how to get a cookie without getting caught. To keep this short and simple; You need to get into that jar.

Kendall was going through the same thing. Excpet his jar was a door. My door.

I sighed, turning to face the door. I know he wouldn't give up on this any time soon, so why not? My hand sat on the handle for a few moments. I've never touched the knob before, let along acknowledge it. If anything bad happens, you can always blame Kendall. I gripped it in my hand, pulling the door open.

Cold air hit my face as I stepped forward. I was on the roof.

I feel like the roof should've had a better entrance. The door didn't even have a lock on it. Anyone could get out here. Orphan kids an get pretty depressed. It just wasn't safe.

"Whoa," Kendall breathed out, walking around me to get a better look at the large flat roof. I glanced over at him, watching him explore the old roof. I cautiously walked towards the edge, eyes fixated on the dark ground. It was around 7:00 at night, so the stars shone brightly above us. How romantic, I thought sarcastically, sitting down.

"Why didn't you want me to see this?" Kendall asked, crossing his legs as he sat down next to me. "Keeping it a secret for yourself?"

I shrugged. "I've never seen it before, either,"

"What do you mean?" Kendall exclaimed. "This is amazing! You have the door to it in your room!"

I shrugged again, this time shaking my head. "Heights killed my family. I've always thought that it would kill me too," I explained quietly. It was a stupid fear, but heights ruined my life.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. "Heights won't kill you, Logie."

I smirked slightly. "Yeah, they just ruined my life."

Kendall sighed. "Stop dwelling on the past. It's depressing."

I rolled my eyes. "What else is there to do here then to dwell?"

"Just focus on the good things-"

"What good things? Your family's dead, Kendall! They're never coming back! And now your stuck here like the rest of us. There's nothing 'good' about that, is there?"

Kendall's eyebrows came together. He stood, offering me a hand up. "Why are you making everything so depressing?"

I yanked my hand out from his once I was standing. "Wanna know what's depressing? The fact that my parents were millionaires and didn't leave me anything. The fact that Mrs. Kratchman's known me for pretty much my entire life and has never smiled at me. The fact that I'm not good enough for anyone to want me. That's depressing." I shoved passed him and stalked towards the door. Once I reached it, I stopped to look over my shoulder. "And that's why I never come onto this fucking roof."

* * *

><p>"Logan, Kendall, help me set the table." Mrs. Kratchman grumbled, handing me the plates and utensils. Kendall motioned to the stack in my hand, silently offering to lighten my load. I ignored him, turning towards the dining room. I've done this every day for about five years. I think I can handle some plates.<p>

The toe of my shoe hit the side of the rug, sending me stumbling towards the table. Two strong hands grasped my arms, pulling me back up. I spun around, face to face with my savior. Kendall.

His deep green eyes were searching mine. I refused to look at him. Instead, I glance down at the plates in my hands. All of them were intact. So were the utensils.

"I think the right thing to do would be to say thanks, Logan." Kendall whispered, smirking. I rolled my eyes at this. "Thanks."

Dinner was quiet, as usual. I was sitting in my seat at the head of the table, Katie and Sam flanking me. Kendall sat down on the other side of the table with Mrs. Kratchman. She smiled at him as they chatted. My heart cracked a little. I've been here for fourteen years and she opens up to the new kid? I shook the thoughts out of my head, looking back down at my chicken.

"Logie?" Katie asked, looking up at me. Her eyes were wide and innocent. I cracked a smile. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can you ask Ken-doll to help me with my chicken?"

My smile fell. If my heart was cracking before, it was split in half right now. I know I was over reacting, but seriously? Katie was my responsibility. She was my little baby Kates.

I gritted my teeth together, shoving my seat back and standing up. All of the kids stared up at me with wide eyes. I've never done something like this before. I've never been angry around them. I was their roll model.

"Ken-doll," I called across the table. The blonde turned to look at me. "Katie wants your help."

And with that, I was gone. I stormed out of the room, muttering something about not being hungry. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran. The kids probably thought I was insane. I could hear their voices murmuring from the other room.

Hey- at least they were finally talking at the table.

* * *

><p>I ended up at my lake, lounging on an old oak tree. <em>God it's cold, I shivered. I wish I had that blanket Kendall had the other day...<em>

"Logan?" a voice called through the trees. Not just any voice, though. Kendall's voice.

I shivered again, pulling my knees up to my chest. _If you don't answer he won't know where you-_

A blonde head appeared from the trees a few yards away from him. A smile spread across his face. "Kyle told me I could find you here."

Kyle. How could I forget? He knew everything about me.

"I'm not in the mood. If Kyle told you where I was, he obviously left out the fact that I only come here when I want to be alone." I sighed, turning my head away from Kendall.

Something soft draped over my shoulders. A blanket. "I figured you'd need that. And this," he held a bottle in his hands. The label caught my eye. I practically choked on air. "Where the hell did you get a bottle of Southern Comfort?"

Kendall shrugged, sitting down next to me. "Mrs. Kratchman forgot to lock the cabinet after using the wine for her chicken. I get the whole cooking thing, but were all kids. Do we really need wine in our chicken?" he rambled as I took the bottle, twisting off the cap and gulping down a mouthful. It was sweet, but burned on the way down. Kendall gaped at me, eyes wide.

I passed the bottle to him, coughing a little. "I assumed you brought it for a reason. Drink up."

He held the bottle by the neck, examining it. I adjusted the blanket, pulling it in front of me and draping it over my torso.

Kendall took a swig of the hard liquor, cringing as it went down. "How were you okay with that?" he asked, passing it back to me. I smirked, bringing it up to my lips. "Mrs. Kratchman cooks with wine a a lot. She forgets how old I am."

Kendall and I passed the bottle back and forth a few times. My head was delightfully cloudy. Kendall was leaning against the tree, eyes closed. "We should do this more often." he spoke slurred. I smirked, offering him a part of the blanket. He pulled it over himself.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I tilted my head to look at him. "No it's not. I was a dick to you-"

He smirked, eyes closed. "No, its really okay. Mrs. Kratchman explained everything to me before."

I scowled. "Right."

"She's sorry too, you know. For everything. She said she thought you were more like Braden, keeping to yourself and all."

"I was a fucking two year old. That's no excuse."

"...I know. But it's a start."

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Sure, why not."

Kendall finally cracked his eyes open, examining my face intently. "Logie?" he whispered.

I took another swig of the SoCo before turning back to him. I cleared my throat as the liquid slid down my throat. "Yeah?"

He snuggled into my side, absorbing my body heat. It was actually...nice. I leaned my head against his shoulder, sighing.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what to write here...<strong>

**Oh! Sorry if this seemed rushed...its probably because it was...and...well...dot dot dot.**

**Review please?...Or should I say it with more force and athority? REVIEW! haha(:**


End file.
